carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The True Meaning of StarCraft/Transcript
This is a transcript for "The True Meaning of StarCraft" from season 1 of StarCrafts. Transcript This transcript contains poetic passages all said by the '''narrator. '''However, due to loud sound effects and unclear protoss-voiced narration, some words and phrases are marked with strike-through and need revisions. [The episode begins with archon holding a book. A young version of zealot comes in and sits in front of the the archon, followed by young dark templar falling down to join, and young high templar levitating beside the former. The scene cuts to the trio waiting for the story to be narrated before the archon opens the book, wearing glasses.] [Scene fades to the episode number and title: "Episode 19" and "The True Meaning of StarCraft" over the red stage curtains.] Narrator - We begin on an early StarCrafts night, where all units celebrated and had playfights. [Scene cuts to mountains in the snow environment, and pans toward the three races' bases neighbored to each other.]'' '' Narrator - Each race came together to balance the community, each race together created interesting unity. [Camera zooms toward crudely-drawn units encircling the decorated sensor tower at the center of the base. Scene then cuts to the dancing units holding each others' hands, and the camera moves to the right, showing respective units: marauder, hydralisk , marine, immortal, reaper, queen, archon, and ghost.] Narrator - The Entertainment that was felt in the Blizzard of this town, the joy as they played no one ever wore a frown. [Scene cuts to a drone trying to put up a star on a StarCrafts tree, assisted by spine crawler by lifting him up by its claw, and drone places the star on its top, and the star reveals a joyful CarBot expression. Next, Derpfestor on the other hand places an infested terran egg, but it falls off. He tries again but it doesn't stick.] [Zooms out of the base and pans to the higher mountains, showing a colossus' head whose eye displays two silhouettes] Narrator - With the exception of a zealot who was very unhappy, every single match he felt was just very crappy. [Zooms further to introduce Green Zealot, or Grinchlot, and Green Probe. Grinchlot crosses his arms in disappointment.] Narrator - He have tried terran who always kite, even the supply depot would put up the fight. [In his thought balloon, he remembers that he was knocked off the ramp by a supply depot lifting up to block from terran base with two marines.] Narrator - Zerg, they were no different, the entrance he would try to block, this failure would show others with luck. [In another thought, Grinchlot tries to defend the entrance ramp to the green protoss base from zerglings, but the zerglings are able to pass him through using metabolic boost, or wings (and third leapfrogs over him). He chases them with rage.] Narrator - And then the mere inventions, 'toss versus 'toss, force fields, blink, air. No matter the race, the Z, the T or P, no matter the race, they were so OP. [Grinchlot goes after the blue stalker attacking him but then blinking to higher cliff. Blue sentry then casts a force field, making him squished against the cliff and the stalker shoots him again. Thought balloon closed, he shouts with anger.] Narrator - With then he thought, "I know what I'll do, I'll take away their upgrades, minerals, and researches too!" [He grabs a wooden branch and stick it on Green Probe to poorly impersonate it as a reindeer. He rides on his sleigh looking like a piece from protoss structure and whips the probe with a harness to drag them off the cliff.] Narrator - So late in the game, where all units were bunkered, burrowed, and powered down, the zealot crept in without a single sound. [Both Grinchlot and his probe land on the snow, and their sleigh falls onto them. They sneak into the base, not noticing that the swarm egg that Derpfestor tried to stick has been hatched with infested terran, stuck on fungal growth] [Grinchlot climbs down the chimney and grabs marines' weapon upgrades in stockings from 1 to 3 above the hearth. He drops the sack which contains the possessions, and he enters the barracks.] Narrator - He stole their upgrades, minerals and researches as when [He steals a blue guardian shield, a can, and a box of Heart of the Swarm expansion set. He climbs outside the barracks and lets the sack fall in front of Green Probe.] Narrator - He took those stimpacks, those wings, and vespene in the can, he stole blue flames, creep tumors, and thermal lances. Perhaps, without these could have, would increase dents [He snatches three stimpacks, wings from a sleeping zergling, and three cans of vespene gas from the fridge, and he closes the fridge door. He picks up a lump of creep tumor from the creep, and loads another sack on his sleigh.] '' '''Narrator' - He went to every main base, natural and endured expansion, he even stole from the planetary mansion. [He runs over and into the command center, nexus and hatchery, taking more upgrades and researches in his sack. He climbs on the gateway with a ball of charged khaydarin crystal as a warp gate and takes its sphere off, revealing a star with frowned face, and he slides down.] Narrator - Once have taken all repair drills, larvae, and warping techs, there was one last thing to do, but still unchecked. [He climbs on top of the mountain as Green Probe drags the slegh up. The camera cuts to a closeup of him lifting all the sacks to prepare for disposal of all StarCraft II abilities, upgrades and researches.] Narrator - "To destroy it all, and it was so OP! And then there will be miserable, miserable like me!" [Grinchlot looks at the base.] Narrator - Ah, the moment of truth, the rage quit you'll hear. They will feel as he feels, it will be sweet in his ears. [Expresses a threatening smug] Narrator - "But whats this? They're not rage quitting at all! They're playing 1v1, team games and even a free-for-all." [In his surprise and the suspense music cuts off, Grinchlot sees a marine playing a ball game with hydralisk, two zerglings chasing after a baneling playfully, immortal playing catch with marauder using a mineral, and archon snowballing with ghost using creep at his face, with a statue of queen made of creep.] Narrator - "They're even saying 'GG', how could this be?! They play without force fields, fungals and EMP!" [Doubtfully, Grinchlot expresses another realization, and he grabs his probe with his psi blade, while another blade still carries sacks.] Narrator - At that moment his eyes were opened. Perhaps, they were not all OP. Each race is have their strengths, weaknesses, even all three. [Crying, he imagines to reveal ghost, MULE, infestor, ultralisk, baneling, marouder, phoenix, sentry and stalker before they fade away.] Narrator - Sure there are patches, but they were always patched again. These researches and upgrades he thought, "I must return them." [He places the sacks back on his sleigh and climbs atop, and Green Probe is tied behind it. He slides down the mountain.] Narrator - He return their upgrades, researches and mineral fields. Their stimpacks, their wings and their guardian shields. [He and his sleigh leap from a ramp, throwing them into the air and crashing on the ground. This impact causes the sacks to burst and rain down all researches and upgrades. Cut to Derpfestor, zerglings, sentry, marine and ghost, their researches such as fungal growth, metabolic boost wings, guardian shield, EMP bullet, healing icon, khaydarin crystal and stimpack rain down, but a stimpack impales a marine and he passes out.] Narrator - And so balance was restored, at least asymmetrically. He now knew the meaning of StarCrafts ''wasn't to nerf the other team. [''Scene cuts to Grinchlot between nexus and hatchery, who regrets what he has done, along with Green Probe. Charge upgrade boots also land at him. Next scene goes to the dancing units around the StarCrafts tree, even Grinchlot who also holds hands to join but only stands still, feeling guilty.] Narrator - But not to neglect his own racial strength, and researches simply, and the zealot got his charge shoes and he charged happily. [Scene cut to the snowfield where Grinchlot uses charge ability with his new shoes to run with joy towards the horizon. Final cut to the landscape of three races' united bases, camera slowly tilts up.] Narrator - So many upgrades, researches and things didn't matter, if it was stim, blink, or wings. Narrator - Sure they were different, but really the same. But the most important was the spirit of the game [StarCrafts logo and trademark fades in. Episode ends]